


A medium comfortable fantasy

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [201]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsmedium, comfortable and fantasy.





	A medium comfortable fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> For the very last word challenge from sterekdrabbles from 2018, medium, comfortable, fantasy from December 31st, I wrote two pining asexual idiots. ♥ (This means I'm done with all the drabble challenges from 2018!! ALL OF THEM! Go me, now I just have 70+ from this year to write too xD)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186151398197))

”I have this fantasy,” Stiles said. He looked wistful, his eyes distant, then he smiled at Derek. ”About my future.”

”Oh?”

“I’m away from here, away from all the shit that constantly goes down here, I live in a medium sized house, a comfortable home somewhere calm, I have-.” Stiles’ cheeks pinked up a little and he looked away. ”I have a partner.” He smiled at Derek again. ”There’s lots of cuddling, maybe kissing too. Reading together, tending the garden.”

Derek frowned down at his hands. ”It sounds nice.” Like everything he wanted, actually.

”Yeah, it does,” Stiles said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
